Pinky
Pinky, as well as Brain, is a white mouse who is being kept as part of Acme Labs' experimentation. They have undergone significant genetic alteration; as per the show's title lyrics, "their genes have been spliced" which gives the two mice amplified intelligence over that of a typical mouse.Pinky is the main protagonist of the series. Pinky is Brain's best friend. Personality Pinky shares the same cage as The Brain at Acme Labs. Pinky's personality is described that he is more open-minded and he is much more dim. He speaks with an exaggerated cockney accent. He has several verbal tics, such as "narf", "zort", "poit", and "troz" (the last of which he started saying after noticing it was "zort in the mirror"). He is portrayed as silly, insane, dumb, open-minded, friendly, sensitive, funny, lovable, sweet, loyal and cute. Despite his cheerful personality, Pinky is very emotional and cries very easily at times. Pinky has also shown to be very loyal to Brain, seeing as he accompanies Brain almost all the time and going on dangerous or long adventures. Appearance Pinky has a straight tail, blue eyes, and a severe overbite, and is taller than the Brain. He is usually seen with a smile on his face. Name Pinky's name was given to him by Brain, thinking that Brain was calling him when in fact Brain was referring to his own pinky digit, when insulting some scientists while talking to himself. Gallery Lying Hamster.jpg Billie with Brain.png Safflower oil.jpg Napolean brainaparte - pondering.png Snowball episode.png A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.png Napoleon Brainaparte.png Brainania.png Pharfignewton.jpg Cheese roll call.jpg That Smarts.jpg Tokyo Grows.jpg Das Mouse.jpg PortalPinky.jpg ShowImage.jpg MouseAndMan.jpg|Pinky greets Brain with Food Pellets Baseball.jpg|Pinky in "Pinky at the Bat" Spain.jpg|Pinky as Sancho Pinky Perfume.jpg|Pinky and Brain in "The Helpkini Formula" Yummy pie.jpg Pi squared.jpg Planning World Domination.jpg Jockey4Position.jpg|Pinky, don't make me hurt you! Panic attack.jpg History.jpg|Pinky and Brain in "Don't Tread on Us" Brinky.jpg Horse.jpg Hades.jpg Puzzle.jpg Zort.jpg Pinky/Brain.jpg Satan.jpg Mr. Itch.jpg Mouseful.jpg|pinky and Brain in "You Said a Mouseful," Jungle4.jpg Scowl.jpg Brain Storm.jpg Tender tears.jpg Ker-splat.jpg Stretch .jpg Sputter.jpg Shrink.jpg Thwack!.jpg Inside Big Ben.jpg Failed plan.jpg Pomegranate-like cloud.jpg Chopsticks.jpg Whack.jpg Inflatable Brain.jpg Mini Brain.jpg Brain.jpg Cheesehead.jpg Stammering idiot.jpg Cute dance.jpg Cute.jpg Tokyo Grows (2).jpg Opportunity Knox (2).jpg Opportunity Knox (3).jpg Brainy Jack.jpg We Love Pinky.jpg Where Mice Dare.jpg The Helpkini Formula.jpg Brain Meets Brawn.jpg Levitate.jpg Pinky2.jpg|"Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?" Napoleon Brainaparte.jpg Elves.jpg Around the World in 80 Narfs.jpg Sad Pinky.jpg Pinky in drag.jpg Little Pinky.jpg The World Can Wait.jpg Shrug.jpg Lute.jpg Hypnotized look.jpg Mr. President.jpg Zort 2.jpg The Senses Song.jpg Animaniacs Stew.jpg Spellbound.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas opening.jpg Ouch.jpg Pinky watching TV.jpg Meet John Brain (1).jpg|Pinky as Admiral Pinky Meet John Brain (3).jpg|Pinky in drag Silly Pinky.jpg Opportunity Knox (1).jpg Calling out for help.jpg Beach Blanket Brain 3.jpg Jurgen Pinkhead.jpg|As Jurgen Pinkead in Dangerous Brains PatB Halloween.jpg Pinky's Plan.jpg 318.jpg 103.jpg When you walk away, I count the steps that you take....jpg We were meant for each other....jpg The good and the bad times, we've been through them all....jpg Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why....jpg Without you, it's hard to survive....jpg When Mice Ruled the Earth.jpg intro1.jpg Spielberg 2000.jpg Fishermouse.jpg Party time.jpg Lab mice.jpg Launch site.jpg Shrugging Pinky.jpg Wilting.jpg Sad Pinky 2.jpg Pinky intro.jpg Blank.jpg Lipstick.jpg Escape.jpg Pinky at the Bat.jpg Long list.jpg Legendary Tail.jpg island Pinky.jpg Toy store.jpg Hippie Pinky.jpg Cute pinky.jpg Arm cast.jpg|Pinky with arm in cast NASA.jpg Shrug .jpg A Pinky and the Brain Halloween 1.jpg Run!.jpg Runnin' on the wheel opening.PNG Pinky with his golden earrings.jpeg|Pinky with his golden earrings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Childhood cagemates Category:Purple goo